1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor optical package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor optical package with an optical transmission module having a small form factor (SFF) structure that is suitable for ultra-high speed communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional optical transmission modules, particularly TO-can type optical transmission modules, small form factor (SFF) type optical transmission modules, and the like, etc., all of which are used for optical transmissions. While the TO-can type optical transmission modules are used because they are inexpensive, the trade-off is that To-can type optical transmission modules operate at low-speeds. There are also SFF type optical transmission modules having a high density of integration of optical devices are used for stable, high-speed optical communications. SFF type modules are considerably more expensive than the To-can type.
Another drawback of the SFF type optical transmission modules when used in high-speed optical communications that a large amount of heat is dissipated. One way to alleviate the problem of heat dissipation is to use semiconductor optical packages having a plurality of cooling means to offset the heat generated by the modules.
FIG. 1 is a longitudinal cross-sectional view of a conventional semiconductor optical package. Referring to FIG. 1, the semiconductor optical package includes a cooling plate 102 for dissipating heat generated from the semiconductor optical package to the exterior of the package and an SFF type optical transmission module 101 resting on the cooling plate 102, so that the heat transfer from the SFF transmission module 101 to the cooling plate by conduction.
The optical transmission module 101 includes a semiconductor laser 150 for generating a light signal, a photo diode 140 for monitoring the intensity of the light signal generated from the semiconductor laser 150, a substrate 160 for supporting the semiconductor laser 150 and the photo diode 140, thermoelectric cooling devices 120 and 130 for maintaining the internal temperature of the optical transmission module 101 at a constant level, an optical fiber 180 for outputting the light signal generated from the semiconductor laser 150 to the exterior of the optical transmission module 101, and a housing 110 for mounting the devices 120, 130, 140, 150, 160.
The housing 110 has a butterfly structure in which projections 111a and 111b extend at either side on its bottom face resting on the cooling plate 102. The projections 111a and 111b are formed to allow one or more grooves 112 for coupling the cooling plate 102 to the housing 110 to pass therethrough.
The cooling plate 102 dissipates heat generated from the interior of the optical transmission module 101, and the optical transmission module 101 rests on the cooling plate 102. Slots (not shown) are formed at locations corresponding to the grooves 112 of the projections 111a and 111b. 
The optical transmission module 101 is fixed on the cooling plate 102 by screws (not shown) inserted from the grooves 112 of the projections 111a and 111b into the slots of the cooling plate 102, so that the internal heat is dissipated to an exterior through the cooling plate 102.
However, the above-described conventional optical transmission module having the butterfly-shaped housing presents a problem in that it is quite difficult to be adaptive for a miniaturized semiconductor optical package to be used for high-speed optical communication.